


Farm Boy

by wechoosewhatwearesammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wechoosewhatwearesammy/pseuds/wechoosewhatwearesammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from a prompt on tumblr: sastiel and books</p>
<p>(Could be AU or maybe just post S8 w/Fallen!Cas<br/>Book quoted is “The Princess Bride", yeah that one)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Farm Boy

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr: sastiel and books
> 
> (Could be AU or maybe just post S8 w/Fallen!Cas  
> Book quoted is “The Princess Bride", yeah that one)

It’d been a long day. Sam was still adjusting to “normal” life – being bone dead tired from exhausting, mind numbing physical labor instead of the soul crushing weight of trying to save the world that he was used to. He’d always been more of a “glass half full” type so the little things really kept him going. And tonight they’d celebrate. He couldn’t hide his smile as pulled into the driveway.

Walking up to the door, he pulled a face – something felt off. Gently pushing the door, it swung open easily. Hot pin pricks blossomed along his spine. “Cas?” Hesitant, cautious, he scoped out the living room, kitchen, senses on high alert.

“Cas?” He called at the foot of the stairs, his heartbeat in his throat. It’d been six months, and this terrified him. Nightmares of ceiling fires had plagued him for the last few weeks. He knew it was stupid. Azazel and Lucifer were no longer an issue. But he’d lost Mom, Jess this way. He blamed himself and even though his brain _knew_ it wasn’t logical to feel this way, his heart screamed the truthfulness of it.

He climbed the stairs, his heart sinking, bracing himself. A jolt shot through him as he heard a low murmur at the end of the hall, in _her_ room. Taking quiet, measured steps and straining to hear, Sam nearly held his breath.

“What she liked to do, preferred above all else really, was to ride her horse and taunt the farm boy” Cas’ low voice intoned on the other side of door. Sam sagged against the door frame in relief. Shutting his eyes, leaning closer to where the door was open just as crack, warmth blossomed out of his chest, thawing out the anxiety. _Breathe, He’s okay. They’re okay. Breathe, Sam._

“The horse’s name was ‘Horse’ (Buttercup was never long on imagination) and it came when she called it, went where she steered it, did what she told it. The farm boy did what she told him too. Actually, he was more a young man now, but he had been a boy when, orphaned, he had come to work for her father, and Buttercup referred to him that way still. ‘Farm Boy, fetch me this’ ‘Get me that, Farm Boy – quickly, lazy thing, trot now or I’ll tell Father’ “

Sam sneaked up behind Cas, who was sitting in a rocking chair. Planting a tender kiss in his hair, whispering, “As you wish”

Cas’ face lit up. He, in turn, placed a delicate kiss in the forehead of the pudgy, raven haired infant in his lap. “Look who’s home, Gabby!” He dropped the book he’d been reading from, so he could have both hands on the child as he bounced her softly on his knee. 

Crouching beside the chair, Sam gently carded his fingers through her hair. “Happy Half-Birthday, Gabrielle Deanna Winchester” He cooed, closing his eyes against the tears threatening to spill.

“Sam. It’s _okay_ ” It was a statement, but it sounded like a question. Cas cupped his cheek, a worried look on his face.

“No. Yeah, I …I’m happy, Cas. I have you, and Gabby, you’re both safe, and….I’m just really happy” Sam leaned forward, pulling Cas by the back of the neck into a doting, impassioned kiss.

“Well…” Cas stood up, swinging Gabby up onto his hip. “There’s cake downstairs. Oh, and Dean called, said he’d be over later. You…” He said, poking Sam’s chest playfully, “better get the pie.”

“As….You….Wish….”


End file.
